


Cuddles

by tattoosanta



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, implied morgan/lucina bc only morgan shows up, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerome wasn't very good at physical contact. Morgan changed that. (I am really bad at summaries I am so sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little self-indulgent fic for my fem!Unit Tetris and Gerome, who may or may not have accidentally gotten married. ^^;   
> I hope you enjoy it!

Gerome never was very good with relationships. He wasn’t very physical or verbal, so all he could do was offer his presence. It always made him feel awful, but he had absolutely no idea what to do for his tired and stressed out wife.

One evening, as the two of them were getting ready to turn in for the night, Morgan came in the tent. “Mother? Is Father with you?”

“Yes, dear.” Tetris smiled a little and removed her hairpins. “He’s in here, but it’s getting late and Lucina will start to get worried.”

Morgan nodded. “Of course! I’ll make it quick, okay?” He smiled and motioned for his father to follow him outside the tent, to which Gerome tiredly complied.

“What is it, Morgan?” Gerome yawned and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the bench slightly.

“Oh, well Lucina told me she noticed you’ve gotten really awkward around Mother, like you don’t exactly know what you’re doing. Is everything okay between you?” Morgan tilted his head slightly, some of his light blond hair falling in his face.

“Of course, everything’s fine.” Gerome nodded a bit. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m just not… That great with physical contact.”

Morgan blinked, all of his previous worries fading away. “Really? Well, I guess that’s kind of like you, Father! You’ve never really been one for relationships with others either, now that I think about it.”

Gerome was quiet for a moment, smiling just a little bit. “Hm, I guess you’re right.”

“You should just go with it! It’s a lot easier than you think. Besides, I’m sure Mother would love a hug or something!” Morgan beamed happily, clasping his hands together. “...Well, it’s getting late and I’m sure Lucina is starting to worry, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Father!” And with that, he turned around and walked toward the tent he shared with his wife.

“That kid…” Gerome shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “...Just go with it, hm? I suppose that could work.” He ducked back into the shared tent and zipped up the flap, yawning again.

“What did Morgan want?” Tetris sat on the bed, a book in her hand. “It sounded like he was pretty enthusiastic… Not that he’s not enthusiastic about everything!” She smiled a bit.

“He just wanted to talk.” Gerome shrugged and removed his mask, quickly changing into sleeping clothes and sitting down beside his wife. “He was worried about our relationship.”

Tetris closed her book and turned to her husband, an eyebrow raised slightly. “And why is that?”

“Well, he noticed that I’m not all that great with physical contact.” Gerome shrugged slightly. “I think he’s worried that I’m not faithful because of it.”

“...Oh!” Tetris laughed a little. “That’s very cute of him. I have no doubts about your loyalty.”

“Good to hear.” Gerome smiled slightly and, after just a bit of hesitation, raised his hand and pet Tetris’ hair. “I would hope you’d know I would never betray your trust.”

Tetris blinked, a little surprised, then smiled. “Of course, love.” She moved a bit closer. “I don’t doubt you at all.”

Gerome nodded and smiled a bit more, lowering his hand. “You’re too kind. It must be all that time you spend with our son.” He teased playfully, then paused a little. “Sometimes I worry that boy is going to get hurt because of his inability to distrust people.”

“I do too…” Tetris sighed, resting her head on Gerome’s shoulder. “I’m sure Morgan will be fine so long as he has Lucina to protect and keep an eye on him. And as long as his Father-in-law doesn’t forget to check up on him every once in a while, I think everything will be all right.”

Gerome nodded. “Yes, things should turn out just fine for him.” He yawned a bit. “Perhaps we should turn in for the evening, Tetris? It’s getting late, and you definitely need your sleep if you’re going to lead the attack tomorrow.”

“Mm… Guess you’re right. We should get some sleep.” Tetris yawned and sat up straight, running a hand through her hair and messing it up slightly. “Are you planning on sleeping in your bed tonight?”

“...No, not tonight.” Gerome shook his head. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t mind if we shared tonight.” Tetris smiled and pulled down the blanket slightly. “Did something happen out there with Morgan? You’re less awkward.”

Gerome shrugged a little, laying down on his side. “He told me I should just relax and go with it.”

Tetris smiled and lay down as well, pulling the blanket up over the both of them. “Ah, that sounds like Morgan advice.” She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment. “Well, we should get some sleep.”

“Right.” Gerome nodded and pushed some of Tetris’ hair out of her face to kiss her on the forehead. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Tetris nodded and kissed Gerome’s cheek, yawning and closing her eyes again. She snuggled up to her husband a bit and was almost immediately asleep, her mouth slightly open.

Gerome smiled and put an arm over Tetris, closing his eyes. After a short while, he was sound asleep as well. They both slept through the whole night as they were.

In the morning, Morgan was sent to go get Tetris for a meeting with Chrom. He unzipped the flap and poked his head in. “Mother- Oh!” He smiled and covered his mouth, seeing his parents still asleep on the bed, cuddling. “I’ll come back later…” He backed out and closed the flap, leaving Tetris and Gerome to sleep.

Much later, the two of them finally roused from their sleep. “Mm… It feels a lot later than I thought it would…” Tetris yawned, rubbing her eyes. “What time is it, Gerome?”

“...About mid-afternoon.” Gerome looked out the small opening in the side of the tent. “We must have been pretty sound asleep.”

“Guess so. Good thing there wasn’t much I needed to do today.” Tetris smiled a bit. “I guess I really needed the rest.” She rested her forehead on Gerome’s shoulder, closing her eyes again.

“You don’t seem as tired as you normally do, so I think you did need the extra sleep.” Gerome smiled slightly and ran his fingers through Tetris’ hair. When she didn’t respond, he shook his head a little and continued as he was doing, gently getting rid of the small knots in the back of her head. “Don’t fall asleep again.”

“I’m not falling… Asleep.” Tetris yawned, shaking her head a little bit. “I’m wiiiide awake.”

“Yeah, right. Whatever you say,” Gerome sighed a little, still running his fingers through her hair. “If you fall asleep now, you’ll never get to sleep tonight.”

Tetris snorted and giggled a bit. “Oh whatever. You know I sleep like a rock.”

“You’re as unmovable as one, that’s for sure.” Gerome replied lazily. “I doubt anything could wake you up once you’re out.”

“Oh come on, you make it sound like I’m in some sort of coma while I’m asleep!” Tetris joked, lifting her head to toss her husband a teasing look.

“Isn’t that technically what sleeping is?” Gerome raised an eyebrow, looking down at Tetris.

“Yeah whatever. I don’t wanna think too much right now. Can we just lay here and snuggle some more?”

“Of course.”


End file.
